One-Shots
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Serie de one-shots de las diferentes parejas de Free! SouRin, MakoHaru, ReiGisa y todas las que se decidan. Pasen, lean, disfruten y escojan su pareja. Lo se, pesimo resumen pero tenian que ya imaginarselo, no soy buena.
1. SouRin

**SouRin**

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos con la intención de tomar un largo y merecido sueño. Desde que había llegado a la academia Samezuka y compartía cuarto con Rin, no había dormido muy bien y eso se debía a algo.<p>

Mentirle a su mejor amigo, ocultarle lo de su hombro lastimado pero Sousuke había tenido sus motivos. No quería preocuparlo no que le prohibiera nadar, conocía a Rin. Sin embargo eso ya no importaba, Rin ya lo sabía. Había pasado todo ese tiempo ocultándolo, amenazando a los pocos que lo sabían (Kisumi, Tachibana y Nanase), para que por un descuido de el al hablar con su madre por teléfono, lo descubriera.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto y no lo culpo. Le grito, le reclamo, lo regaño, le dijo de todo y hasta lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo. No hiso nada para defenderse ni le regreso el golpe, se lo merecía y el remordimiento se apoderó de el al ver como los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer por sus mejillas que estaban rojizas por el enojo.

-Eres un idiota Sousuke

Y se fue sin decir nada más dejando la puerta abierta al salir. No fue detrás de él, Sousuke se quedó ahí en el piso aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar hasta que Nitori entro preguntando si estaba bien y cuando el contesto que sí, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando.

Pasaron casi dos semanas donde Rin no le dirigió la palabra y aunque Sousuke intento acercarse para explicarle y solucionarlo, Rin no lo permitió y no le quedo de otra que ir con los otros amigos del pelirrojo. Fue un verdadero tormento ir en busca de ayuda con Nanase pero esa su única opción. Se encontraron en una cafetería y aunque realmente intento hablar tranquilamente con él, no pudo, Nanase lo exasperaba y si, le daban celos por la amistad que formo con Rin y solo la intervención de Tachibana salvo a Nanase.

Tachibana solo pasaba por ahí con sus hermanos cuando los miro apunto de discutir y se acercó. Los niños se llevaron a Nanase para comprar unos helados por lo que Sousuke pudo hablar con tranquilidad con el otro chico. Le conto lo de su hombro y lo que paso. Hablar con el chico realmente le ayudo y entendió por qué sus amigos lo llamaban mamá Makoto. Agradeció sus consejos y se fue.

Esa noche literalmente obligo a Rin a que lo escuchara y a Rin no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Le conto sus motivos y le pidió perdón. Rin se le quedo mirando por un buen rato hasta que acepto sus disculpas y todo volvió hacer como antes o al menos eso parecía. Durante el tiempo que Rin no le hablo se dio cuenta de algo que parecía imposible y extraño.

Estaba enamorado de Rin. No era curiosidad ni confusión, sus sentimientos eran sinceros, claros, verdaderos y completos. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Abrió los ojos mirando el techo y suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso en ese preciso momento?

Sousuke no era una persona insegura ni miedosa, que se dejara intimidar pero no se atrevía a decirle a Rin que estaba enamorado de él y menos si una parte de él estaba seguro que Rin sentía algo más que amistad por Nanase aunque el parecía tener una relación con Tachibana. Era tan absurdo pero real.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Rin entro a la habitación hasta que sintió algo caerle encima.

-¡Ehy Sousuke! ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Parpadeo varias veces y bajo la mirada al pelirrojo que bebía agua con una expresión burlesca. Tomo la bebida que Rin le lanzo y la abrió.

-En nada en particular-dijo

Rin chasqueo la lengua y se quitó la camisa. Sousuke casi se ahogó con la soda y no pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su amigo y no es como si realmente quisiera hacerlo, no, era una espléndida y exquisita vista. Rin sintió la mirada del otro y lo miro.

-¿Qué tanto vez?

Sousuke se vio atrapado y aparto al vista a la puerta.

-Estas muy flaco

Rin enarca una ceja incrédulo y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Sousuke se volvió acostar y todos sus pensamientos volvieron. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando una idea cruzo su mente. La proceso varios minutos. ¿Por qué no?

-Ehy Rin, ya sé que quiero-dijo

-Eh?

Sousuke lo miro y bajo de la cama para ponerse enfrente de Rin quien lo miraba.

-Ya sé que quiero pero tienes que cerrar los ojos Rin-dijo

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué es? ¿No puedes esperar mañana si ya tardaste años? Tengo que hacer tarea, ¿y por qué debo de cerrar los ojos?-replico

Sousuke puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Solo cierra los ojos-repitió

Rin trago saliva sintiéndose de pronto nervioso por la cercanía del otro y con las mejillas rosadas, cerró los ojos en la espera de lo que fuera hacer Sousuke. Para el pelinegro más tierno y lindo no podía ser y sonrió. Se inclinó agradeciendo la diferencia de estaturas y sintió la respiración nerviosa del pelirrojo muy cerca y acorto toda distancia poniendo sus labios sobre los dulces de su amigo sin cerrar los ojos viendo como Rin apretaba los parpados por la sorpresa pero sin apartarse.

Duro unos segundos así disfrutando sentir los labios de Rin hasta que cerró los ojos y los movió acariciando suavemente los contrarios. Sintió como poco a poco Rin comenzó a responder al beso así que puso sus manos en su cintura para pegarlo más a él y el beso se profundizo cuando Rin abrió su boca permitiéndole avanzar.

Rin le hecho los brazos al cuello y Sousuke apretó más su cintura. El beso se volvió demandante y apasionado hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Sousuke miro a rin quien tenía aun los ojos cerrados, su rostro de un rojo intenso y la respiración jadeante. Ninguno deshizo el agarre en el otro.

Rin abrió sus ojos y levanto la mirada conectándola con la de Sousuke. Si Rin respondió al beso, ¿eso significaba que…? Se volvió a inclinar para volver a besarlo pero de detuvo a un par de cm cuando Rin cerro los ojos y no se movió. Pasaron unos minutos y Rin abrió sus ojos para mirarlo de forma interrogante.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

Sousuke se sorprendió un poco y sonrió levemente. Al carajo Nanase, era hoy o nunca.

-Porque me gustas Rin y no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada ni que me dejes besarte por mi deseo-explico

Rin los miro sorprendido pero sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos.

-Si serás idiota. Si no me gustaras no hubiera permitido que me besaras. Así que cállate y bésame o yo lo hare

Ahora Sousuke lo miro en shock por lo que Rin chasqueo la lengua y se puso de puntitas para besarlo. Al principio Sousuke no pudo reaccionar pero luego sonrió y respondió al beso.

Le había ganado a Nanase, aunque tal vez Nanase nunca hubiera participado en la batalla, tal vez no en la natación pero si en conquistar el corazón del chico tiburón.

Todos estos años habían valido la pena.

_Fin SouRin_


	2. MakoHaru

**MakoHaru**

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con el presentimiento de que hoy no sería un buen día y se incorporó de la cama para ir directo a la tina donde se sumergió. No había podido dormir muy bien y el agua no le ayudaba. El necesitaba estar en otro lugar y no ahí, tenía que estar con Makoto pero él no se lo permitía y solo podía sentir como el remordimiento lo consumía. Había sido su culpa que todo esto hubiera pasado.<p>

Makoto estaba enfermo, tenía gripe y todo se debía a sus enfermizos celos.

Ayer después de que los gemelos Tachibana lo obligaron a que los acompañara a comprar unos helados en el parque dejando solo a **SU** Makoto con Yamazaki, los celos se habían apoderado de él. Confiaba en Makoto y sabía que era incapaz de engañarlo, pero no confiaba en Yamazaki y quien sabe las ideas pervertidas que tuviera con **SU** Makoto.

Una vez compró los helados, quiso regresar rápidamente pero los gemelos conspiraron en su contra y se fueron directo al área de juegos olvidando los helados. Una parte de él le exigía ir con Makoto y Yamazaki pero otra más grande, se lo prohibió y se quedó cuidando de los niños.

Pasó menos de una hora y Makoto llegó al parque y Haru sintió molestarse por la sonrisa y el brillo que iluminaban los ojos del castaño, algo diferentes y eso no era bueno. Algo había pasado con Yamazaki para que tuviera esa expresión y simplemente actuó. Estrelló los helados en la camisa de Makoto, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Haru!

No se detuvo. Cerca de ahí había visto una alberca que habían puesto en una fiesta infantil pero todo el mundo estaba ocupado en la piñata por lo que la dejaron abandonada. Haru no dudó en quitarse la ropa quedando únicamente con el bañador y se lanzó. Cerró los ojos concentrándose únicamente en el agua ignorando a Makoto que le suplicaba, rogaba, que saliera que ahí. Lo sintió tomarlo de un brazo jalando suavemente de él.

-No, vete con Yamazaki.

-¿Eh? ¿Yamazaki? ¿Qué tiene que…? ¡Oh, Haru!

Haru se zafó de su agarre y se acomodó mejor. Makoto continuó insistiendo en que saliera, pero el pelinegro se negó rotundamente. Odiaba los celos pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirlos. Makoto era tan perfecto y él sólo un chico obsesionado con la caballa y el agua, que tenía miedo de que encontrara una nueva persona y se enamorara de ella dejándolo. No quería, no podría soportarlo.

-¡Haru, por favor! Lo siento, ¿sí?

Haru abrió sus ojos conectándolos con los verdes del otro y sintió como su corazón se oprimió. Con esa actitud solo haría que Makoto se alejara de él y era lo que menos quería pero lo estaba haciendo. Los ojos de Makoto estaban llenos de lágrimas y muchas emociones resplandecían en ellos y eso no le gustó.

Lo estaba hiriendo. Le extendió una mano a Makoto y sintió alivio al ver como él sonreía suavemente y la tomó para ayudarlo a incorporarse pero Haru resbaló con un juguete, tropezando con sus propios pies y jalando al más alto, quien lo tomó de la cintura para girar y caer primero en la alberca y no encima del pelinegro. ¡Splash! Haru cerró los ojos por el impacto y el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

-¡Auch!

Haru giró el rostro encontrándose con la mueca del castaño y abrió los ojos como platos al procesar todo. Había caído encima de Makoto y al levantarse, ayudó al otro y miró todo su ropa empapada.

-¡Onii-chan!-exclamaron los gemelos.

-¡¿Tachibana- Kōchi?!

No se metieron en problemas ya que la fiesta resultó ser de una de las niñas a quien Makoto dio clases de natación y así fue, Makoto se resfrió porque se mojó y como ya se estaba poniendo fresco el clima, se enfermó y Haru sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando lo escuchó por primera vez estornudar.

Le pidió perdón y aunque Makoto aseguró que todo estaba bien, Haru sabía que no era así. Por sus celos, **SU** Makoto estaba enfermo. Quiso quedarse con él para cuidarlo pero Makoto se negó ya que no quería contagiarlo y por eso se encontraba así.

Miró la hora en su celular y mejor salió de la tina, se estaba haciendo tarde para la escuela y aún no desayunaba. Una vez desayunado y cambiado, mandó un mensaje a Makoto y se fue a la escuela. Apenas había dado unos pasos y ya quería salir corriendo a la Residencia Tachibana. Suspiró pesadamente y continúo su camino. Definitivamente hoy sería un tormentoso día para él.

Lo fue.

La escuela jamás había sido tan aburrida, larga y horrible. Realmente Makoto era necesario en su vida. Tal vez muchos creyeran que Makoto era dependiente de Haru cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario. Haru dependía de Makoto.

Comió con Nagisa y Rei que lo interrogaron porque Makoto no estaba y les contestó que estaba enfermo, nada más. El resto de la escuela, el chico sólo quería irse ya, y cuando el timbre sonó, no dudó en ir directo a casa de Makoto, ni siquiera fue al club de natación. El agua siempre quedaba en segundo plano cuando se trataba de **SU** Makoto.

Tan sólo dio unos pasos y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba en la casa de Makoto. La señora Tachibana le abrió y sonrió al verlo.

-Pasa Haruka-kun, está en su cuarto.

El asintió, se quitó los zapatos y subió al cuarto de Makoto. Abrió la puerta preparado para exigirle que se recuperara pronto pero al verlo no pudo.

Makoto estaba dormido, con las mejillas rosadas, la boca ligeramente abierta y la respiración lenta. Sonrió levemente al encontrarlo tan adorable. Con tan sólo verlo, todo desapareció y la paz llegó a él, solo Makoto era capaz de eso.

Se quitó la mochila, el suéter y aflojó su corbata. Se acercó a la cama, se metió debajo de las sabanas acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del castaño y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de él.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó dormido pero poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia al sentir unos largos dedos acariciar su cabello. Levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada cariñosa de Makoto.

-Hola Haru.

Haru se incorporó en la cama quedando frente a frente.

-¡Makoto!

Y su cuerpo reaccionó. Se lanzó sobre el chico abrazándolo del cuello y así poder besarlo. Makoto se sorprendió al principio pero sonrió al mirar lo que esos ojos azules decían.

-Yo también te extrañe Haru y estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Creo que tu compañía me ayudó. Eres mi medicina Haru-chan.

Haru sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo ante el tono rasposo que usó Makoto en la última frase y se acomodó mejor sentándose en el regazo del castaño sintiendo las manos del otro posarse en su cintura. Sin perder contacto visual, fueron acercando sus rostros para volverse a besar pero a unos milímetros de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Mako-chan!

Giraron sus rostros encontrándose con Nagisa y Rei en la entrada mirándolos sorprendidos. Sintió a Makoto tensarse y sonrojar de pies a cabeza, Haru suspiró y se volvió acostar en la cama. Nadie dijo nada formándose un incómodo silencio que fue roto cuando Makoto estornudó varias veces seguidas. Haru le dio un pañuelo y puso una mano en su espalda acariciándolo suavemente.

-Oh, lo siento mucho chicos.-se disculpó.

Nagisa se acercó para verlo con preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes Mako-chan? Haru-chan nos dijo que estabas enfermo y venimos a visitarte.

Makoto sonrió suavemente entornando los ojos.

-Un poco mejor Nagisa, gracias por preguntar y perdón por preocuparlos y no ir al club.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe Makoto-senpai, lo importante es que se recupere pronto.

Se quedaron un rato platicando todos hasta que los de segundo se fueron ya que tenían mucha tarea. Makoto y Haru se volvieron acomodar en la cama y el pelinegro se negó a irse de su lado porque según como él había dicho, era su medicina.

Un par de días bastaron para que Makoto se recuperara y pudiera asistir a la escuela y al club aunque no le permitieron meterse al agua hasta que estuviera recuperado al 100%. De camino a su casa, el celular de Makoto sonó y se detuvieron para que contestara.

Era Rin. Les pedía que si se podían ver en la casa de Haru ya que él y Yamazaki querían contarles algo, lo cual los intrigó. Una vez llegaron ahí miraron que los esperaban y entraron todos. Sí, Haru sentía como los celos bullían dentro de él pero los tuvo que contener y disimular, no podía dejarse dominar por ellos. El pelinegro notó como Rin y Yamazaki se observaban a los ojos como si intentaran hablarse otra vez de ellos, como Makoto y él. Rin se aclaró la garganta, se rascó la nuca y volteó a verlos con las mejillas rosadas.

-Haru, Makoto, quiero que sean los primeros en saber que…bueno…hom...

Yamazaki suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Rin y yo somos novios.

Haru los miró sorprendido, eso si no se lo esperaba, pero Makoto sonrió.

-Lo sabía.

Ahora lo miraron a él entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¿Cómo?

Makoto rió y echó las manos atrás de su nuca.

-Desde que entramos a la casa lo supe. Felicidades, hacen una bonita pareja y se tomaron mucho tiempo, comenzaba a creer que tenía que hacer algo para que se dieran cuenta-dijo.

Rin apartó la mirada sonrojado pero Yamazaki rió atrayéndolo hacia él y miro Makoto.

-Gracias Tachiba…

-Makoto-corrigió el castaño.

-¿Eh?

-Llámame Makoto, ahora somos amigos Yamazaki.

Yamazaki sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo, entonces tu llámame Sousuke-el castaño asintió-y gracias por todo Makoto, por escucharme, darme tus consejos, me fueron de gran ayuda.

Makoto sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia. El chico delfín sintió como el alma regresó a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Así que era eso, había hecho una escenita de celos por nada. Se sintió patético y un monstruo. Los celos no eran nada buenos y sino los empezaba a controlar, destruirían su relación.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo y cuando ellos se fueron, Haru se arrojó a los brazos de Makoto quien solo rió antes de estrecharlo más contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo Haru, tal y cómo eres, ¿sí? Olvida lo pasado. Te amo.

Todas las dudas desaparecieron y lo miró a los ojos. Así como él no podía vivir sin Makoto, el castaño tampoco podía sin él. Necesitaban del otro, juntos eran felices, se complementaban.

-Te amo Makoto

Se besaron sintiendo como sus cuerpos ansiaban por más y se dejaron llevar por el deseo que los comenzó a dominar.

Haru fue el primero en despertar sintiendo unos fuertes brazos en su cintura y giró encontrándose con el rostro aún dormido de **SU** Makoto. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y acarició su cabello, era tan suave. Amaba al chico, de eso no podía dudar ni que ese sentimiento era reciproco.

Sintió hambre y bajó para preparar un poco de caballa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la voz de Makoto gritar su nombre quejándose. Haru sólo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

Era tiempo de superar sus celos y ya había encontrado la solución.

Una gran y notable marca de propiedad en Makoto, ahora todo el mundo sabría que Makoto tenía dueño, él y solo él, Haruka Nanase.

_Fin MakoHaru_


	3. ReiGisa

**ReiGisa**

* * *

><p>Inflo los cachetes, frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho en un acto de verdadero enfado ¿y porque no lo estaría?<p>

Todos sus amigos estaban en una relación y él era el único soltero.

Primero Mako-chan y Haru-chan quienes llevaban casi un año de noviazgo, luego hace unas semanas Rin-chan y Sou-chan, sospechaba que Gou-kun tenía una relación a escondidas con el mayor de los Mikoshiba y acababa de ver en lo que parecía un cita entre Momo-chan y Ai-chan.

Resoplo y dirigió la mirada al dueños principal de su enojo. Rei Ryugazaki.

Nagisa estaba seguro que le gustaba su compañero, no, lo que sentía por él era más que solo atracción, estaba enamorado del chico mariposa y le había dicho sus sentimientos con indirectas pero el chico parecía no entenderlas y se estaba cansado de esperar. ¡Tan difícil era de entender! O solo que Rei si lo entendiera pero como no sentía lo mismo por él, prefería ignorarlo. ¿Y si era eso?

Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Solo un intento más-murmuro

-¿Un intento más de que Nagisa-kun?

-¡¿Nani?!

Nagisa salto de un brinco asustado por la voz de Rei y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el peliazul que lo observaba apenado.

-Lo siento Nagisa-kun, no quería asustarlo

Nagisa le sonrió y rasco su nuca.

-No pasa nada Rei-chan, está bien. Y no es nada, solo cosas mías-inflo las mejillas-Mo, te tardaste mucho Rei-chan, creí que me habías abandonado

El chico sonrojo y se rasco una mejilla, dicha acción le pareció adorable al rubio.

-Perdón, es que no me decidía

Nagisa sonrió picaron y de un segundo a otro ya estaba colgado del cuello del más alto logrando un sonrojo aún más grande en el chico.

-Ne, Rei-chan me va a comprar un helado como recompensa, ¿verdad?-y clavo sus ojos como cachorrito en Rei quien trago saliva y aparto la mirada

-De acuerdo y no me saltes así, vas a lograr un día tirarnos al suelo-replico

Nagisa se apartó con un puchero infantil en el rostro pero luego rompió a reír y jalo de un brazo a Rei para ir a una nevería donde el chico mariposa compro los helados y fueron al parque donde se sentaron para platicar y comer tranquilamente del helado.

Ser de la estatura que es (1.65 m) tenía sus ventajas como que sus pies no tocaran el piso como en ese momento y poder moverlos como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras comía de su helado con emoción. Después de todo no era cualquier helado, era el helado que Rei-chan le compro por lo que era aún más especial. Al terminar el helado, lamio sus labios y sonrió. Definitivamente todo sabe mejor cuando te lo daba la persona que te gusta.

Jalo (como ya era costumbre) a Rei a los juegos para que lo columpiara y después de un rato, se encaminaron a la estación cuando en el camino miraron a un cachorro en la calle y el rubio se acero para acariciarlo. Rei acomodo sus lentes y se inclinó para también acariciarlo.

-¿Le gustan los perros Nagisa-kun?

Su oportunidad. Solo un intento más. Sonrió con su mejor sonrisa y con los ojos brillando, levanto la mirada hacia su compañero.

-A mí solo me gusta una mariposa, Rei-chan

Rei lo miro con interés.

-¿Cuál? ¿La monarca o la Morpho Azul? A mí en particular una de mis favoritas es la…

Nagisa abrió la boca y los ojos lo más que pudo entre irónico y estupefacto. ¿De verdad? ¡¿No capto la indirecta…otra vez?! Su rostro se volvió rojo acusa de la ira que burbujeo dentro de él y se incorporó de golpe con las manos en puños.

Ahora si estaba furioso y aunque sentía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo no pudo pero…

-¡Eres un idiota Ryugazaki! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¡¿Por qué?!

Lo miro a los ojos y noto confusión en el más alto. No sabía a qué se refería. Ya no podía más. Cerró los ojos al sentir lágrimas y mordió los labios para no soltar los sollozos que se amontonaron en la garganta. Lo empujo para apartarlo y salió corriendo ignorando los gritos de Rei que lo llamaban.

Se sentía tan frustrado, enojado y dolido que no le importó correr hasta llegar a su casa aunque tuviera que atravesar la ciudad. Al llegar a su casa, corrió a su cuarto encerrándose y se aventó a la cama donde dejo salir todo lo que sentía rompiendo en llorar con desesperación.

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto el desamor?

Desde que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Rei había llorado una vez y fue cuando les conto a sus padres que era gay por enamorarse de un hombre. Lloro sin control pidiéndoles perdón y se pudo calmar cuando sus padres lo aceptaron y aseguraron que nada iba a cambiar con el hecho de que era su hijo y que lo querrían siempre sin importar su preferencia sexual. Luego se los conto a sus hermanas, quienes fueron las emocionadas con el hecho de que fuera gay. Ahora eran dos veces.

Escucho que una de sus hermanas, su favorita, toco la puerta para que la dejara pasar y le contara lo que tenia y Nagisa obedeció ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarse. Tan solo su hermana entro y cerró la puerta tras de ella, Nagisa la abrazo con fuerza y le conto todo.

Esa noche durmió con ella como cuando era un niño y tenía miedo en las noches de que apareciera un monstruo debajo de su cama o del armario. A la mañana siguiente despertó con mal humor y sin ganas de hacer algo y menos de ir a la escuela donde lo iba a ver pero tarde o temprano se volverían a ver las caras y no podía darse el lujo de faltar, estaba comprometido a sacar buenas calificaciones.

No le quedaba de otra que continuar adelante e ir desechando esos sentimientos hacia Rei.

A varios metros de llegar a la escuela, miro en la entrada al chico mariposa quien tenía la vista en su reloj. Nagisa se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, miro un grupo de chicos de salón y no dudo en acercarse a ellos para que esconderse entre ellos y poder entrar sin que Rei lo percatara. No se despegó de ellos hasta que el timbre sonó y el profesor entro pero todavía no Rei, lo cual lo extraño. Pasaron unos minutos cuando lo escucho llegar y pedir al profesor si lo dejaba entrar pero Nagisa no levanto la mirada del libro.

A la hora del almuerzo, usualmente iba por Rei para arrastrarlo con los demás a la azotea pero por primera vez desde que son amigos, Nagisa tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo detrás de unos compañeros del salón para juntarse con ellos sin dirigirle una solo mirada a Rei.

En ningún instante dejo que el chico mariposa se le acercara y lo ignoraba. En el club de natación, cambio carriles para estar lo más alejado del chico y no salió de la piscina hasta que él se fue.

Los días continuaron así y su comportamiento con Rei no cambio, seguía ignorándolo y solo cuando era necesario, le dirigía la palabra y le llamaba Rei a secas, sin sufijo. Con los demás era el mismo Nagisa de siempre, solo con Rei era la excepción lo cual extrañaba a todos.

La hora de los entrenamientos termino pero no salió de la piscina, continúo nadando practicando el estilo espalda y cuando miro que Rei salió de los vestidores ya cambiado para despedirse e irse con Gou, salió de la piscina. Se quitó el gorro de goma y los googles y sacudió su cabello.

-Nagisa-llamo Makoto y volteo-¿Podemos hablar cuando te cambies?

Nagisa lo miro entornando los ojos y supo que tarde o temprano lo interrogarían por lo que se encogió de hombros y asintió. Unos minutos después salió y se sentó a un lado del mayor. Se quedaron en silencio solo mirando a Haru nadar y luego el castaño suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Nagisa?

El rubio bajo la mirada a sus pies y mordió sus labios. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas pero respiro hondo varia veces y le conto lo que sentía por Rei y lo que paso aquel día. Otra vez silencio.

-Dile lo que sientes directamente Nagisa, Rei es Rei y sabes como es. No tengas miedo

Escucho los consejos de Makoto y se fue prometiendo que se declararía cuando se sintiera preparado aunque sentía que jamás lo iba a estar.

Los días pasaron y aunque la verdad lo intento, no pudo acercarse a Rei. Cada vez que se decía "ahora es el momento", terminaba hecho un manojo de miedo y no podía, huía.

Tenía miedo de su rechazo y el raro comportamiento del otro chico tampoco le ayudaba. En los últimos días se miraba nervioso y distraído ni de hablar de que cada vez que lo miraba, Rei se sonrojaba y se alejaba.

Suspiro, miro la hora de su reloj y frunció el ceño. Ok, esto era raro.

Makoto hoy antes de irse con Haru, le había dicho que en un par de horas lo fuera a esperar al templo para poder hablar y ya era tarde y aun no llegaba. Makoto jamás se retrasaba. Hiso un puchero y luego escucho como alguien se acercaba. Sonrió cuando una idea malévola llego a su mente como venganza por hacerlo esperar.

Se escondió rápidamente y se preparó para saltar y asustar al mayor pero…

-¡Me gusta Nagisa-kun!

El rubio se congelo y abrió la boca y los ojos lo más que pudo al escuchar eso. No era Makoto… ¡Era Rei-chan! Escucho la respiración agitada del otro y se abrazó en posición fetal para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Ya no tengo dudas de lo que siento, estoy enamorado de Nagisa-kun y no tengo miedo de admitirlo ni decirlo. E sido un cobarde por huir de lo que siento, de esto pero ya no más. Puede que Nagisa-kun a veces se comportó como un niño pero el…-rio suavemente-Jamás he conocido a alguien como el tan maravillosa, especial… Nagisa-kun es hermoso tal y como es y por eso lo amo

Nagisa sintió muchas emociones dentro de él que comenzó a sollozar con fuerza sin poderlo contener. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo después de tales palabras?

-Etto… ¿Makoto-sempai?

Escucho que el chico mariposa se acercaba y se levantó mostrándose. El rostro sonrojado y con las manos en los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

-¡AH! ¡¿Nagisa-kun?!

Nagisa aparto las manos de la cara para ver la expresión atónita del otro y siguiendo sus impulsos, salto sobre el para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Eres un idiota Rei-chan pero el idiota que me gusta. ¡Yo también te amo Rei-chan!

Y junto sus labios con los del mayor en una muestra de su amor. Se separó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y miro la expresión de shock de Rei pero este se recuperó y también sonrió abrazándolo de la cintura.

-A mí solo me gusta un pingüino en especial Nagisa-kun-murmuro Rei

-¡AH!

Nagisa sonrojo violentamente provocando la risa del peliazul quien se inclinó para volverlo a besar. El rubio sonrió. Tal vez la espera había valido la pena, se sentía mucho mejor que Rei fuera el primero en decir sus sentimientos sin tapujos.

Nagisa estaba feliz, ¿y porque no lo estaría?

Todos sus amigos estaban en una relación. Haru-chan y Mako-chan pronto cumplirían su primer año, Rin-chan y Sou-chan tenían poco más de un mes, Momo-chan y Ai-chan llevaban un par de semanas, Gou-chan y Sei-chan que continuaban con su relación clandestina a los ojos de Rin, y ahora el con Rei-chan porque estaba seguro, esto era el inicio de una hermosa relación…

Makoto sintió que su celular vibro y lo saco para leer el mensaje que le llego. Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron.

"¡Gracias Mako-chan!"

-¿De qué sonríes Makoto?-pregunto Haru

Makoto levanto la mirada y observo al pelinegro acercarse hasta sentarse entre sus piernas.

-Mañana lo sabrás Haru

Después de todo, su plan había dado fruto.

_Fin ReiGisa_


	4. MakoRin

**MakoRin**

* * *

><p>Si alguien le preguntaba cuando y como se enamoró de Makoto, él no podría dar una respuesta clara. Tal vez desde el primer día que lo miro o cuando por error se besaron siendo unos niños o cuando le sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa, no sabría, solo estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de él y que por él era el primer motivo (había que admitirlo) que competía por todo con Haruka.<p>

Le enfermaba de celos la amistad que tenía con el chico delfín, parecía más novio de Haru que el suyo. Si, se conocían de toda la vida y entendía ese lazo que los unía pero ¿tenían que pasar tanto tiempo juntos? ¿Se tenían que comportar de esa manera? Si, gracias a Haruka, él y Makoto eran novios y se lo agradecía pero prefería que se mantuviera un poco alejado de Makoto y también por él es que habían peleado hasta el punto de que no sabía si habían terminado.

No, para que mentía, todo había sido su culpa. Ya habían peleado antes pero jamás hasta ese grado. Habían cumplido unos meses de noviazgo y Rin había propuesto dar el siguiente paso, tener relaciones sexuales. Makoto acepto y fue ahí donde comenzó.

Ninguno quería ser el de abajo en la primera vez. Cada uno argumento porque debería ser el seme y el otro el uke, la discusión se salió de control y él dijo cosas que no debió decir, simplemente se dejó llevar por el enojo y los celos. Le dijo que si hubiera sido Haru, se hubiera dejado y le habría abierto las piernas sin pensarlo y muchas cosas más de las que ahora se arrepentía.

Cuando paro de gritar con la respiración agitada y levanto la mirada para verlo, supo que se había pasado y que realmente había lastimado a Makoto. El rostro del castaño era una máscara destrozada de dolor y sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, quede un segundo a otro, recorrieron su cara. Solo pudo observar como Makoto se limpiaba el rostro, le dirigía una mirada vacía y como dio media vuelta sin decir nada y echarse a correr.

Rin solo lo miro irse sin saber más que hacer, a decir verdad, aun no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Fue hasta que después de un agotador entrenamiento cuando se encontraba en las duchas (no había nadie aparte de él) que su mente término de procesar todo y no solo lo sucedido hacia unas horas, sino todo lo malo de su relación.

Todo, absolutamente todo, era su culpa. Todas las ridículas discusiones que habían tenido y todo por sus celos y su, adiós orgullo, inseguridad. Estar en escuelas distintas hacia complicada la relación y las únicas veces que se miraban eran cuando tenían práctica en conjunto y cuando pedía permiso para salir de la escuela sin contar que todas las noches hablaban por celular.

Makoto era un chico atractivo y por su forma dulce y amable de ser, lo volvían una persona popular, siempre atraía las miradas de todos, tanto mujeres como hombres y Makoto, siendo tan inocente no se daba cuenta y ese era el primer detonador de sus celos.

Siempre que peleaban duraban un par de días sin hablarse hasta que Makoto venía a pedirle perdón, siempre era así aunque el castaño no era el responsable pero él era el que pedía perdón.

Lloro, no supo cuánto tiempo pero se quedó ahí llorando camuflajeando sus lágrimas con el agua. Había roto su promesa, había lastimado a Makoto y se sentía como un monstruo.

Después de ese día no se atrevió a buscarlo, tenia (había que admitirlo) miedo de que Makoto no quisiera verlo. No podía enfrentar lo que ocasionó.

Tres días después, se sorprendió de que Haruka viniera a buscarlo y cuando fue a su encuentro, el pelinegro (para aumentar su asombro) lo golpeo sin más en la cara y luego se fue. Rin se quedó atónito sintiendo la sangre escurrir ya que no entendió el motivo del golpe ni tiempo le dio de regresarlo y reclamarle hasta que Gou, Nagisa y Rei vinieron al día siguiente para hablar con el sobre Makoto. Según ellos Makoto no era el mismo desde que habían discutido, como Rei dijo, lo había escuchado y visto varias veces llorar siendo consolado por Haru. En pocas palabras, Makoto no estaba bien y necesitaban arreglar todo, Rin tenía que pedir perdón. Haruka lo había golpeado por haber lastimado a su mejor amigo y no pudo culparlo, se lo merecía.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Rin fue a la piscina donde se sumergió para nadar y despejar la cabeza de todo, bueno, para aclarar todo la confusión que sentía. ¡Por kami! ¡Como lo extrañaba! Su voz, su risa, sus ojos, todo. Era una tortura no verlo y más después de esa discusión.

Unos días más bastaron para que Rin se atreviera a ir a buscarlo para hablar con él. Fue a su casa donde lo recibió la señora Tachibana pero Makoto no estaba, había recibido una llamada y había salido, por lo que Rin fue en su búsqueda. Encontrarlo no fue difícil, solo tenía ir directo en donde se escuchaba la risa escandalosa de Nagisa y no le gusto lo que vio.

Como Makoto retenía en un abrazo a Haru de que se quitara la ropa para meterse a una pecera. Hirvió en celos pero al ver como Makoto reía y como sus ojos verdes recobraban la chispa que por su culpa había perdido, no se pudo mover.

Makoto merecía algo mejor, ser feliz y si no era a su lado, lo iba a dejar ir. Ahora lo entendía, el amor no era celos, inseguridad; era aceptar, desear lo mejor para la otra persona. Sonrió al verlo sonreír a él y llevo una mano al pecho.

-Te amo Makoto

Era la primera vez que decía esas palabras y el castaño no estaba cerca para escucharlas. Lo miro una última vez como sacaba su celular para contestar una llamada y se dio media vuelta dejando su corazón con el chico orca antes de irse.

Camino sin tener un lugar fijo ya que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas que se amontonaron en sus ojos para poder salir. Se detuvo en una banca del parque y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

¿Así se sentía sufrir de desamor? ¿De perdida? ¿Así es como se sentía Makoto después de cada pelea? ¡Era horrible! ¡Maldito karma!

Se permitió llorar por unos minutos y luego se la limpio. Todo está había sido su culpa y lo aceptaba. Echo los codos a la banca, recargo la cabeza en ella mirando hacia arriba y cerró los ojos. Era irónico porque hoy, cumplían otro mes de noviazgo.

-¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?

Sintió el pecho encogerse al reconocer la voz y no se pudo mover. No podía ser posible, de todas las personas ¿tenía que ser precisamente él? Respiro hondo para mantener la calma y abrió los ojos encontrándose con uso verdes que por primera vez, no pudo descifrar lo que transmitían.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debería estar con los demás?-dijo intentando sonar tajante e indiferente cuando se moría de ganas de besarlo

Makoto sonrió y se sentó a un lado.

-¿Así que si eran tú? Lo sabía. Mi mama me llamo para decirme que habías ido a la casa a buscarme y- se encogió de hombros-supongo, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Rin lo miro a los ojos y ante la idea de perderlo para siempre, no dudo en decir lo que sentía. No podía se orgulloso, ni inseguro, tenía que hacerlo, eso era el amor.

-Perdón. Perdóname Makoto por todo, por todas las veces que no lo dije cuando tenía que hacerlo, por hacerte llorar, sufrir, por no ser un buen novio y solo ocasionar problemas y sobre todo no decirte te amo no hacerte feliz como debería pero yo-"Dilo", pensó, mordió su labio inferior e hiso las manos puños-tenía miedo. Miedo de que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo y me dejaras, te amo demasiado como para ser egoísta y no querer que te vayas, retenerte a mi lado pero hoy me di cuenta de mi error-suspiro hondo-y entenderé si quieres que terminemos y no darme una segunda oportunidad pero si me permites enmendar mi error, te prometo no volver a fallar y esta vez hacer las cosas bien

Silencio fue lo único que se formó cuando dejo de hablar y se atrevió a mirarlo y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo. Makoto lloraba con las mejillas rosadas y sintió su corazón encogerse.

¿Por qué siempre sus palabras terminaban haciendo a Makoto llorar?

Se asustó pero se desconcertó cuando Makoto sonrió y cogió sus manos entre las de él.

-Dilo otra vez-pidió

Rin enarco una ceja al no entender pero luego sonrió y beso las manos del más alto con suavidad.

-Te amo Makoto

De pronto Makoto le echo los brazos al cuello y lo beso. ¡Glorias! A eso sabia besar los labios de Makoto. Definitivamente los había extrañado, todo de él. Al separarse Makoto le dedico esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-Sí, te doy una segunda oportunidad Rin, yo también te amo

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiendo su corazón estallar. Se quedaron platicando tomados de la mano hasta que Makoto lo invito cenar en su casa y fueron. No había nadie, Makoto iba a llamarles pero recordó que iban a visitar a sus abuelos y que regresarían mañana en la noche.

Rin sonrojo un poco. Tenían la casa para ellos solos. Era el momento para terminar de decirle todo. Armándose de valor, se lanzó sobre el cuándo entraron al cuarto y lo beso con pasión. Sintió al otro seguir el ritmo del beso y se atrevió a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

-Ah…Rin-gimió al separarse

Rin lo miro con deseo y las mejillas rosadas.

-Quiero hacerlo Makoto, quiero entregarte mi virginidad. No lo hago por lo que crees sino porque realmente quiero hacerlo, solo contigo. Por favor

Makoto lo miro con duda unos minutos por lo que Rin se apartó y quito la camisa y el pantalón quedando únicamente con el bóxer al sentarse en la cama. Sonrió al ver como los ojos de Makoto oscurecían por la lujuria que comenzaba a ganar terreno en el chico y saco la lengua humedeciendo sus labios invitando al otro que no lo soporto más y se lanzó sobre Rin para besarlo.

Había que admitirlo, sentía miedo porque sabía que iba a doler pero ya no iba a rajarse, quería, realmente deseaba hacerlo. Ser de Makoto y de nadie más.

Calor. Deseo. Placer. Esa y muchas más sensaciones tenia por el cuerpo al sentir las manos y los besos de Makoto por su cuerpo. El significado pudor y vergüenza desaparecieron de sus cabezas cuando toda la ropa desapareció dejándolos como llegaron al mundo, desnudos.

Todo pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza y mejor se concentró en las sensaciones que Makoto le hacía sentir. Pronto se encontró gimiendo con fuerza al sentir una mano de Makoto acariciando su miembro con maña y los dedos de la otra mano dilatando su entrada. Era incomodo pero a la vez solo lo puso más ansioso y no dejo de morder la piel de Makoto que tenía al alcance.

No soporto más las descargas de placer y se corrió con brusquedad, manchando con su esperma ambos cuerpos.

-Rin, voy a entrar. Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo.

El asintió y abrió un poco más sus piernas. Lo sintió entrar en el lentamente y solo atino a aferrarse a el sin dejar de besarlo. Si, dolía, pero valía la pena.

Makoto comenzó a moverse en círculos con suavidad sin salir de él y cuando se le escapo un suspiro, Makoto comenzó lento para no lastimarlo, las embestidas eran pausadas y no muy profundas. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando pero el castaño no cambio de ritmo y fue cuando Rin abrió los ojos.

Makoto tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía los labios con fuerza. Se estaba conteniendo y Rin sintió su pecho encogerse. ¿Por qué Makoto era tan bueno? Así que fue el quien empezó a mover las caderas provocándolo y cuando el castaño lo miro, Rin le sonrió seductoramente.

-No te contengas Makoto, dame duro

Miro como Makoto dudaba por miedo a lastimarlo, así que no le quedo de otra. Con algo de dificultad se movió (sin dejar que se saliera de él) de tal manera de que Makoto se encontró sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama y el sobre su pelvis.

¿Quién dijo que aunque se fuera el uke no se podía dominar?

Sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Makoto y perder la sonrisa comenzó a moverse de arriba-abajo sosteniéndose de los hombros del otro. Al sentir de nuevo placer por cada embestida, aumento el ritmo y cuando Makoto lo tomo de las caderas para ayudarlo, gimió con más fuerza.

Se estaba volviendo loco, el placer era inmenso y solo lo ponía ms ansioso, no quería que parara. Makoto encontró su punto g cuando el comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos para ser el acto más placentero y Rin soltó un grito jalando del cabello castaño. El más grande cambio posiciones dejándolo contra la cama y así el marcar su ritmo.

Rin enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Makoto retorciéndose de placer. Sentir a Makoto penetrarlo de forma profunda, rápida y fuerte lo estaba llevando al orgasmo sin necesitar masturbarse. Rin continúo mordiendo, dejando sus marcas de propiedad y gimiendo por más.

Las embestidas continuaron y cuando Makoto se corrió dentro de él, él también lo hiso sintiendo una fuerte oleada de placer que lo dejo exhausto. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se había negado tanto en ser el uke? Definitivamente lo volvería a repetir.

El cuerpo de Makoto cayó sobre el jadeando y rio un poco al no poder moverse.

-Creo que mañana no me podre mover

Makoto se alejó para verlo entre asustado, preocupado y culpable.

-¿Te lastime? ¡Oh lo sien..

Lo beso para callarlo y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Aunque dicen que la primera vez nunca es perfecta, se equivocan. Esta lo fue y no me arrepiento de nada. Te amo Makoto

Makoto sonrió y recargo la frente en la de él.

-Me alegro

Makoto se acomodó a su lado pero Rin sonrió socarrón y giro colocándose encima del castaño empezando a mecerse para excitarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que aquí iba a parar? Es mi turno Makoto, yo también quiero probar

Rin mordió su labio inferior cuando Makoto gimió y se inclinó para besarlo.

Rin había descubierto lo que era el amor y no lo iba a perder, por ello había encontrado la solución, ser sukes después de todo había disfrutado ser uke y era turno de ukear a su lindo noviecito.

Sin duda esto era el verdadero paraíso.

_Fin MakoRin_


End file.
